The Blind Side of The Blue Eyes
by Hannah in Hg world
Summary: Katniss has a very privileged life. One night on her way home from dinner she sees Peeta Mellark in the pouring rain. Something changes inside of her. It is kind of a crossover with the Blind Side and Hunger Games plot, but the Hunger Games characters are switched and so are the roles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games ther the characters. In this story Prim is not Katniss' sister. Review!

Katniss POV

I always had a great and benefited life. Two rich parents who basically own everything in the town and I am a only child, what could I not ask for? The only thing I might ask for is a sibling, but I know I am not going to get one. I practically begged my parents for one for about five years but never got one. I also always wanted a puppy but my dad is allergic and mymom thinks it will ruin the house. I even suggested getting a hyper allergenic dog but the answer was still no. It was pretty lonely at home. My dad working alot my mom out at the country club with her friends, there was nothing to do.

After a night out with my mom and dad at a fancy restaurant, congratulating me for making the cheer team and being captain I saw him. Who you might ask. Peeta Mellark. Walking on the side walk in the pouring rain, with a pair of clothes in a grocery bag. Peeta Mellark used to be a boy everybody dreamed of dating but that all changed a few years ago. _Peeta's dad had died of a serious lung cancer and his mom fell into depression. She would get drunk and always beat Peeta. There was no body to save him his brothers, Rye and Jonathan moved out the house before their dad died. One day when Peeta came home he found her dead with a bottle of vodka in her hand. People believed she committed suicide because there was a note he found that said "You deserve better" next to her body._

My mom pulled the car saying,

"Peeta, where are you headed?" he looked at me for a quick second before replying,

" To find shelter that can get me away from this rain."

My dad gave him a sympathetic look and told him,

"Stay at our place for the night or at least until it stops raining."

"You don't have to Mr. Everdeen."

"No come on in boy sit in the back, next to Katniss" he replied.

I was shocked for a moment my dad had always hated homeless people because they would always beg for money, but he has always had a soft spot for Peeta, but I never knew why. Peeta reluctantly got in the car and gave me a nod before looking out the window.

As soon as we pulled into the drive way and got out the car, dad started guiding Peeta to his room and my mom got him sheets and blankets. I just headed into the kitchen and ate some Oreos for a while until my mom came it and started making spaghetti.

"Who is that for?" I asked

"Peeta," my mom said "he looks like he has not eaten in days"

"Oh"

"Katniss, can you bring this up to him?" she asked politely

"Sure."

I walk up the stairs into Peeta's room and say

"My mom made this for you."

"Oh, thank you can put it on the table." he asks while finishing a sketch.

"Goodnight Peeta"

"Goodnight Katniss"

My mom wakes me up telling me to get ready for school. By the time I get down stairs Peeta is already at the breakfast table having a conversation with my mom about school. I can't help to listen. My mom tells Peeta that since he is staying with us for a while that he will be going to my school. The conversation ends when I enter the room and my mom says,

" Goodmorning Katniss,hurry up and eat we will be leaving any minute from now."

When I am done eating Peeta and my mom are waiting in the car. The car ride is short and when I am about to get out of the car my mom tells me that she is going to enroll Peeta and tells me to show him around and introduce him to my friends. I give a quick nod before getting out of the car and walking to my first class. I see Peeta in the back of the class and walk torwards him saying,

"Hey Peeta."He gives me a quick smile and says

"Hi"

" Do you have your schedule yet?"

"Yep." he replies while handing it to me.

"Well it looks like we have the same classes."

He smiles in reply and our conversation end when the teacher walks in.

At lunch time I introduce Peeta to Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Madge, and Gale. They all seem to like Peeta but he and Finnick immediately hit it off talking about football and joking around, I can tell they are going to be good friends. I can't help but notice at lunch how Madge is looking at me with questioning eyes.I roll my eyes and look rest day goes by quickly and I invite my friends over to my house. We all stand at the pick up area while waiting for my mom to pick us up. She sees my friends and ask how was our day on the way to my house. My friends have always loved my house, it had a pool it was four stories, work out room and it was just everybody's dream we get to the house the buys go to Peeta's room and the girls come to mine, boy what a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Review: Katniss' family takes Peeta in and the girls are in Katniss' room and the boys are in Peeta's room

When the girls head up to my room and get settled in Johanna immediately asks me

"So what is the idea with you and Peeta?"

I rolled my eyes and replied "Nothing he is just staying here."

"He is not just staying here, I saw the way you were looking at him at lunch" Johanna says matter of factly

"How was I looking at him?" I ask curiously

"Anybody could read your mind. Oh Peeta your so amazing, oh Peeta is getting along with Finnick so well."

I blush looking down embarassed and see out of the corner of my eye Madge and Annie laughing.

Peeta POV

Everybody in this town knew the Everdeen's were nice people. I just could not believe they would take me in like that. Taking me in was one thing, but enrolling me in a prestigious private school is the other. The Everdden's knew everything about me because the Everdeen's had known my parents for years, but we stopped interacting when my dad died. One thing that the Everdeen's don't know about me is that I like Katniss.

"So you like Katnniss, huh?" Finnick asks inturupping my thoughts

"What, no." I respond quickly

" Ya you do, at lunch you were looking at her like she was a goddess, it is okay bro you can admit it"

"I do just a little, but she is way out of my league" I admit

"You guys are perfect for each other" Finnick says with Gale nodding in agreement.

"You really think so?" I ask

"Yes" Gale and Finnick respond at the same time

Katniss POV

At school the next day Peeta was acting kind of strange. His face was getting red, he was nervous and tentative. When ever I would talk to him his eyes would not meet mine? Did I do something wrong? After shook I decided to take him to get some ice cream which he gladly agreed to. I decided to confront him there .

"So Peeta are you okay?" he looked up in alarm to my question

" Ya I am just worried about...uh..football..if I want to be on the team my grades have to be good."

I nod my head slowly before saying " I could tutor you."

His eyes grew wide "You would do that?"

"Ya, we could start doing our homework together, let's start tonight in the office room."

He nods thanking me.

When we get home we go to the office room immediately. The only thing he does not get is the Science and Math. So we spend most of the night with that. He thanks me for helping him and goes to bed. Before I head out my mom comes in the room.

"Katniss what were you and Peeta doing?"

"Oh I am tutoring him so he has good enough grades to play football" I respond

"That is nice of him footballs tryouts are on Thursday and today is Tuesday so I will take him shopping tommorow."

I set out my clothes for tomorrow and get ready for bed.

Peeta POV

After school I go to the pick up place but Katniss is not there. I see Mrs. Everdeen's car pull up and I hop in the front and she starts driving off.

"What about Katniss?" I ask

"She is at Annie's house and we are going to Sports Authority."

"Why?" I ask

"A little birdie told me you were trying out for football," she says"so you need equipment."

Joy enters me immediately.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Everdeen."

"Please Peeta, call me Ivy" she responds

We drive for a little while longer and we arrive to the store

I get four pairs of practice pants and shirts, a pair of cleats, a mouth guard, a helmet, and shoulder pads. When were waiting in line to pay for the gear Ivy says,

"Now Katniss can cheer for you."

I smile and look down blushing as soon as we're done paying we get in the car and drive home. Ivy tells me that she is going to get some food and that she will bring it to the office room when it arrives.

I go to my room and put my stuff in the closet and head to the office room. Katniss is already there on her Facebook waiting for me. She looks up when I enter and says

"Tomorrow is Football tryouts."

" I'm so nervous."

"Don't be Finnick and Gale are going to be there," she says " let's get started"

In the middle of our study session Ivy brings up some incredibly good sushi. After studying I go to my room take a nice hoy shower and go to bed.

Tomorrow when Finnick, Gale, and I come out of the locker room Katniss is already there having cheerleading practice. She waves to me and I wave back. The tryout did well but I still don't know if I would make the team. At the end of the tryout Coach Abernathy calls us over and reads out the people who made it and their positions'

"Finnick wide receiver, Cato linebacker, Gale line backer," he calls out a few more names and I know I did not make the team until he said "Peeta Mellark main quarterback and team captain."

I know I am grinning like a fool and when Katniss sees me she runs over asking me if I made the team. I tell her I am main quarterback and team captain and she gives me a big bear hug jumping up and down. We walk to the car waiting for Ivy and when she shows up Katniss tells her the good news. She has a huge smile on her face and insists on taking us out to a congrats dinner at Benihana. When we get home Katniss rushes to tell her dad the news and he pulls me into a big hug and sits me down on the couch and talks about football. He also insist on taking me to a Steelers game. When we're done talking I go take off my practice clothes and put on some fresh clothes to get ready for dinner. We arrive at Benihana and I sit between Katniss and Ivy. Ivy and Mr. Everdeen or should I say John ( that's what he told me to call him after he heard the good news) are talking about football and scholarships to college even though I am a sophmore, and I am talking to Katniss. She is telling me how Johanna was teasing her and when I ask about what she says,

" Johanna thinks we would be the perfect power couple because your team captain on the football team I'm team captain on the cheer team, she is ridiculous, be prepared to be teased tommorow."

"Oh" I say embarassed

"You know we would be the power couple." she says and winks

Oh so we're flirting now I respond by saying huskily "That is all up to you"

She blushes. The rest of the night is spent watching our food being cooked, eating dessert and joking around. On the ride home Katniss falls asleep and John asks me to carry her up to her room. This is such a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta POV

Please review!

Disclaimer: I do notown the Hungaer Games or it's characters

Review: Peeta made the football team and the family takes him on a celebratory dinner

Tomorow is are first football game, we practiced for an hour extra than we usually did so I was all stinky and sweaty. Coach keeps telling us how the first game is the most important game. It sets the mood on how we are going to play all season. After practice I take a shower and fall into bed and lose conscious in three seconds. Tomorrow classes fly by. And before I know it I am at home changing into my jersey. When I walk down the stairs I see Ivy and John wearing the team buttons they have ordered and are wearing red and white, North High's colors. I am outside the lockeroom and freaking out

" Hey Peeta, what's wrong?"

" I'm nervous, I don't want to mess up" She sits down next to me looking as cute as ever in her cheerleading uniform. Did I just say that get it together Peeta.

" Your cute when your nervous."

I look at her stangely and she says,

"You'll be find I promise."

" How can you know that?" I ask

She scoots closer to me before responding," I don't but a person like you can't mess up."

I smile at her and she kisses me right on the mouth. My eyes go wide and I was to late to respond. She sits their still and I bring her lips to mine and kiss her passionately. She pulls away and smiles at me telling me she has to go. When the speakers boom announcing South High the crowd boos and when North High comes out We run through a sign the cheerleaders are holding. The first ball I threw scores a touch down and I can see Katniss shouting my name from the top of the pyramid. When we win the game Katniss runs over to me jumping into my arms and I am lifting her into the air. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Ivy and John looking at us curiously. I put Katniss down and Ivy and John congratulate me and Finnick yells ,

"PARTY AT MY PLACE!"

Katniss gives her dad the pleading wyes and he nods I get home dress and wait for Katniss on the couch.

Katniss POV

I get changed and my mom comes into the room.

"Is there something going on between you and Peeta?" she asks

" I don't know we kissed but we did not define anything yet."

"Well I am happy for you guys, your father has big goals for Peeta."

When we enter Finnick's house, it is already humid and there is a ton of people here. Peeta asks me if I want to dance so I tell him,

"I don't know how." he drags me to the dance floor saying I will teach you.

When we reach the dance floor he pulls me up against him and we grind slowly. When the music tempo picks up a faster beat he flips me around and my butt is on his crotch. He is a very good dancer. He pulls me from the dance floor and we get something to drink. When we open the kitchen door, we see Finnick in the kitchen making out with Annie and they pull away when they see us. Their faces are both beet red and Peeta and I start busting out laughing, Finnick glares and begins to make our drinks. I go over to Annie and we talk for a while drinking, and we have to go when Peeta tells me when it's time to go.

We arrive home and it is dark in the house and my parents are fast asleep, before we part ways, I tell Peeta goodnight and pull him into a deep kiss. He looks shocked for a minute before he quickly responds to it. When we pull away he says goodnight and we walk into our rooms. The next day at school is great we go on a class field trip to Knotts Berry Farm and spend the whole day there. First it started out with a tour of the blacksmiths and the rest of the day was spent riding rides. The whole class split up into groups. Our group was Gale, Madge, Johanna, Cato, Annie, Finnick, Katniss and I. The tour was only about ten minutes so we were off in a short time. The first thing we ride is supreme scream. Katniss hated that ride, she was screaming so bad that I had to hold her hand to calm her down. The next ride we went on was Silver Bullet we had to split up in groups of four on this one. It was Finnick, Annie, Katniss, and I in one row and Gale, Madge, Johanna, and Cato in another. After that ride we decided to get funnel cakes for snack . Katniss did not want one to her self and she hates wasting food so we shared one of the best funnel cakes I ever tasted. It had powdered sugar, whip cream, chocolate chips, and strawberries. After we finished our funnel cakes we went on the log ride. We also had to split up for this one too. It was Gale, Madge, Katniss, and I in one long , and Finnick, Annie, Cato, and Johanna in another. After the log ride we played a couple of games and I won Katniss a huge Mickey Mouse. After playing a few arcade games we get lunch at Johnny Rockets and then later in the night we eat a chicken dinner. When it is time to go we get onto the bus and Katniss falls asleep. I give her a piggy back out of the bus and into the car where John is waiting for we get home we I flop into the bed and fall fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

If you want me to add anything let me know!

Review: Peeta and Katniss had their first kiss, went to Knott's Berry Farm, and went to Finnick's Party.

Katniss POV

It was asking day. What you might ask. It is the week from the homecoming game and dance where most guys would ask girls to homecoming. My relationship with Peeta has grown we agreed to call it dating but were not the boyfriend and girlfriend moniker yet. Out of our clique Finnick is the dirt one to ask. It was actually quite special. During morning announcements on the PDA he asked "Hello fellow students, this is Finnick Odair speaking. I want to ask a very special someone to homecoming," all the girls were slipping of their chairs "Annie Cresta, will you go to homecoming with me?". When the announcement ended he went to homeroom where he held up a piece of paper with a question sign on it towards Annie. Se ran into his arms and kissed him. The class was whole howling and cheering. They pulled away when the first bell rang. At break Gale gave Madge roses and asked her. At lunch Cato put Johanna up on a table and asked her in front of the whole sophomore class. I was the only one who was not asked until Peeta took me to the dock and we went on a boat ride and asked me there. It was so nice. We had an early dinner with seafood and it was amazing. When I told my parents the news they were thrilled and congratulated Peeta and I. When I told the girls they were screaming and said they were taking me dress shopping tomorrow. Since it was Friday, Peeta and I did not have homework and discussed the colors. We decided on sky blue and gray.

Tomorrow at school the girls stampeded me with questions about the boat ride and, I went dress shopping with the girls. Peeta's practice ran extra late so him and the guys stayed the night at Finnick's. We ended up going to David's Bridal. First we decided to pick a dress for Annie. Her and Finnick's colors were blue and green to match their eyes. We ended up finding a greenish blue long dress that flows,and we sent Finnick a picture of the color so they could match. Next was Madge her colors were pink and black. We found Madge a pale pink strapless tight dress that ended right above her knee. Johanna was up after Madge and her colors were a periwinkle. We found her a strapless bubbly dress that went down to her knees. Lastly I tried on a tight one shoulder grey dress with dress that went down to my mid thighs. I looked in the mirror and told the girls,

" I look like a slut."

"No, you looked hot, come on Peeta will love it."

I smirk knowing he will.

We went up to the cashier and I found a sky blue hair piece that went with the dress. I asked the cashier if I can look at it for a moment. She nodded and gave me the hair piece. It was so pretty, I had to get it. I purchased the dress and the hair piece and went home and had a sleepover with the girls. The sleepover was fun we spent the whole night watching movies like: The Notebook, Sixteen Candles, Girls just want to have fun, Casa Blanca, Silver Linings, Beautiful Creatures and The Host while eating Chinese takeout.

Peeta POV

After practice us guys went to Finnick's house to shower and get dressed to go out again. Today was the day we had to get our suits homecoming. We went to Men's Warehouse to get the the suits and Macy's in the Men's Apparel section to get the ties. By the time we were finished it was already nine so we went back to Finnick's house and had a guys night. We played Halo, Cal, of Duty, Slender Man and ect. We watched Ted, Skyfall, and Men In Black 3 while eating tons of pizza, popcorn, and French fries. The next morning the girls meet us at Finnick's house to swim. when they get here I am lounging on my sun chair.

"Hey babe, I missed you." Katniss says sitting on top of me. She is wearing a lime green bikini and looks absolutely gorgeous. We sit in the sun for a while before we join the others in the pool, except for Annie, she is still sun tanning. We hear Annie yell,

"Finnick!" everyone is laughing and I turn my head around to see what they are laughing at and Finnick is hugging Annie socking wet.

" You know you love me Annie." Finnick says still laughing

Annie mumbles something in reply.

"What was that darling?" Finnick asks

"Nothing sweetie" Annie replies.

The week has gone by so fast. Before I know it it is Friday night. Katniss parents have invited our friends over to take pictures and spend the guys change out of our football uniforms after a great victory at our homecoming game. When Katniss walks down the stairs, she looks stunning. I rush over to her and give her corsage. We take individual pictures, group pictures and crazy pictures. When the limo arrives we hop in and we are off to the dance when we enter the gym the dance theme is starry night. It looks amazing I pull Katniss to the dance floor, a we dance to some songs. Until a slow song comes on I ask her...

Katniss POV

When A Thousand Years come on by Christina Perri, Peeta pulls me up close and we sway back and forth until he whispers in my ear,

"Katniss, will you be my girlfriend?"

I look at him in surprise before responding " Yes Peeta, I would love to be your girlfriend."

He smiles and pulls me into a kiss. The rest of the dance was un eventful and Peeta and I gathered the girls and guys saying we should go. We head home and go into John's man cave to spend the rest of the night in there. The girls sleep on one side and the guys sleep on one side of the room and the girls sleep on the other and we fall asleep watching Gangster Squad.


	5. Chapter 5

If you want me to add anything let me know!

Review: Katniss and Peeta went to homecoming and are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

Katniss POV

It was close Peeta's sixteenth birthday. We were planning him a surprise birthday party. Today was Wednesday and the party was Friday we already had sent out the invitations, we just needed to get the decorations. We figured it could be at the local country club. It was a Beach themed party. I dragged Madge, Johanna, and Annie to come with me. We spent hours in party city buying balloons, party favors and plates, napkins, and cups. Since it was spring break,this was the only day we could do it because the boys had their football today after the boys football practice, we met up at the theater. We watched the remake of the Great Gatsby, which was a really good movie. We went to Annie's house later to sleepover. Thursday was spent ordering 57 large boxes of pizza, because we invited the whole sophomore class to the party, ordering a huge cake and putting up the decorations. I had to get everything done today since I was spending the day with Peeta.

When I came back home I took a shower and fell asleep. In the morning I tip toed quietly to Peeta's room and jumped on his bed yelling,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PEETA!"

He woke up in alarm before smiling pulling me down to lay next to him saying ,

"I can't believe you remembered."

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me lightly.

"We have so much planned to do today"

"Come on a get dressed, and bring your swim shorts with you!"

I yelled exiting the door. We went to the local shopping center, had lunch, and went to see a movie until it was seven o clock. When we arrived at the country club, it looked great, kids were walking around with smoothies, eating pizza, dancing, swimming, playing basketball, golfing, ad playing volleyball.

Peeta looks at me in shock, and I say,

"Happy Sweet Sixteen!"

"You did not have to do this for me." he murmurs to me pulling me in for a hug.

"I think I did, you only turn sixteen once!"

We swim, play basketball,eat pizza, and drink smoothies until my parents blindfold Peeta leading him outside of the country club. They undo his blindfold, andhe is standing in front of a red Ferrari . He is jumping up and down now saying,

"Thank you, Thank you" to my parents.

People are taking pictures of the car.

He pulls me into the car and we drive around for a bit before going back to everyone and passing out the party favors. It takes forever to load Peeta's presents in and out of the car and when we finally do he opens them. He gets many gift cards, cash, condoms, and video games from our sophomore class. The next day is spent at the mall with Peeta, Finnick, and Annie spending and buying. When we counted all of Peeta's money including the giftcards he has over a thousand. Peeta buys new sunglasses, shirts, and shorts. Finnick and Peeta spend two hours just in the shoe store. You think it would be vice-versa. They bought skateboarder shoes, running shoes, flip flops, and dress shoes. While they are crazy shoe shopping, Annie and I spend three hours in Forever 21. We bought swimsuits for the summer, make up, summer shoes, and summer clothes. When we are finally done we see Finnick and Peeta eating Ben N' Jerry's. We just ate lunch, are they kidding. Scarfing down ice cream. Peeta has chocolate all over his face! He looks so damn cute. They notice us and look guilty.

"Sorry, we got hungry." Peeta says bashfully

I roll my eyes and say

"Come on we are going to Johanna's house."

At Johanna's we eat, watch movies, and swim. Peeta and I have to leave early because tomorrow is Easter and it his our turn to host the Everdeen family Easter Party.

Most of the decorations and food are done, so we spend time stuffing the Easter eggs. Since it is hot, mom and dad bought water proof eggs and some of the eggs are going to be hidden in the pool. We also set up the guest rooms because the family is flying in.

It's Easter,before the guest arrive Peeta and I take a dip in the pool. My mom comes out to the patio and says,

"Peeta, Katniss come and greet the family."

It is too late to put clothes on now so Peeta and I walk out the pool, dry off and go to the living room. When we enter I see Posy, Leevy and Prim,(8-13) Aunt Lilian, Uncle Haymitch, Aunt Effie, Gia(her grandma), Grandpa Snow, and Uncle Cinna (my favorite uncle)

They pull me into hugs. And then I introduce Peeta.

"This is my boyfriend Peeta."

"Nice to meet you Peeta." Grandpa Snow says in an icy voice

When father sees grandpa he says,

"Nice to see you again Cornelius, did you know Peeta here plays football?"

"Do you? What is your position?"

"Head quarterback." Peeta answers

"Well I like this guy already," grandpa comments walking with Peeta to the patio " have you ever thought of going to Ol Miss?" I roll my eyes, everyone in our family has to go to Ol Miss, it is a tradition.

"Yes that is my first choice for college." Peeta replies

Grandpa's eyebrows raise and he is in a lighter mood everybody calms down. When grandpa does not like something he can have the mentality of a sociopath.

"Well it is time to eat" mother announces

I sit between Peeta and Grandpa at the dining table.

"Dad did you know Peeta has a game this Friday?" mother asks

"No I did not but I would love to come. We are leaving on Sunday."

I am jealous Peeta has all of grandpa's attention during lunch. I am grandpa's favorite grand kid. After lunch Peeta and I hide the Easter eggs. When we finish, we lead Leevy, Primrose, and Posy blindfolded. When everyone is settled in the patio, we uncover their eyes and they are searching for Easter eggs . All the adults are laughing at them except Peeta and grandpa, now talking about throwing techniques. I give Peeta another Sprite and grandpa a water, and when I am about to pull away, Peeta pulls me down on his lap. Grandfather smiles at us, he finally turns his attention to me,

"Katniss, still cheerleading?"

"Of course grandpa, I have to cheer for my Peeta."

I blush realizing what I had just said.

We are back to school on Tuesday, but the family is still here.

We take them out to dinner every night, and the week goes by quickly. Friday arrives and the family is in the stands cheering on Peeta, he is on fire and I can already tell grandpa will be praising him tonight. It is a successful win for the team and we have a party at our house for Peeta. Grandpa was so excited saying how he has never seen anything like him, he is pure talent, recruiters will eat him up. Grandpa even signs Peeta up for throwing lessons, not that he needs any. It has been a successful visit that is for sure. And before grandpa boards the plane he says,

"Peeta I will be here for your championship game, make me proud."

He is already talking about that it has only been his second game!

When we are in Peeta's car he says,

" I think he liked me"

" No duh, your his dream son."

"Is someone jealous?"

"No, you just spent all your time with him."

"Your still my 2nd favorite person in the world" he says

"WHAT" I say

"First is your grandfather, then it is you," he says smirking" I am just kidding."

"You better be." he leans in a kisses me and I sigh.


End file.
